Sly Cooper: Paradox
by TheSiranna
Summary: What happens when villains that Sly and the Gang have put away start to reappear, while they're still in prison? Sly's ancestors start to reappear also, so Sly wants to know what is happening.
1. Chapter 1(Part 1)

**Note: This has very little to do with Sly 4: Thieves in Time. Rather it's a story about the villains from before reappearing, while they are still in prison. An added bonus, Sly's Ancestor's appear in almost every chapter. Some are fan made, some aren't. Please rate/review. I realize that this is kind of short, but it's not completely done. Each Chapter is uploaded in parts.  
**

Sly stopped at the skylight, he peered down at the museum.

"Bentley, I'm in position. This seems oddly familiar." Sly said, he pulled out his binocucom and took a look around, giving the turtle a look around as well.

"I know Sly. But there's something up. Ever since you mysteriously came back after your fight with Le Paradox, the villains we've put away for good have returned. But there also still in the prison!" Bentley ranted, "We need to ensure that Clockwerk doesn't come back. To do that, we need to find out if his pieces are still in the same places."

"How is that possible if I destroyed him? We all saw him melt in the lava." Sly pointed out.

"I have no idea Sly. But that's beside the point. We need to get more information if we're to stop whatever's going on." Bentley made a hmming sound.

"Okay, I guess I'll get started. I'll let you in through the front again." Sly put his binocucom away and jumped down. He did landed a few feet from the door. He hurried over and lifted up a piece of wood that barred the doors.

He pushed them open and let Bentley in.

Bentley wheeled in, his wheelchair didn't make a noise.

"Thank you Sly, but we need to hurry. Keep your eye open. I have a feeling Carmelita might be around." Bentley activated his rockets on the wheels on the chair and hovered to the touch pad near barred doors.

Sly kept glancing back, _Carmelita…I wonder how she took my disappearance._

The pad made a quiet sound and the doors slid upwards.

Sly dashed through the halls, only pausing for spotlights mounted on the wall to pass by him.

It only took him a few minutes to reach a locked door, "Uh Bentley? I don't remember this being here."

"Oh no Sly! It seems that Le Paradox had changed the museum after he took over. You'll have to find a key. Knowing Le Paradox, it'll be with the toughest guard. My scanners show that the guard is only a few feet away." Bentley replied.

"Understood." Sly stalked up behind the guard, he was careful not to alert him. Then Sly stuck his cane's crook into the pocket. He pulled out the key on the first try.

Sly turned and stalked back to the door, "Too easy."

"I don't like this. I think it's a trap." Bentley said, "Pull out."

"No, I have to find out why I came back. This might be my only chance." Sly unlocked the door. He walked in, the room was barren.

"Sly! My scanners show that a large group is heading your way." Bentley was panicking.

Sly took one last look, _Everything's messed up. I almost miss Egypt._

He took off, only narrowly dodging a shock pistol shot.

He looked back as he dashed, and his heart skipped a beat. He knew the figure of a fox. And he knew that it also meant that she wanted him arrested. It was non other than Carmelita Montoya Fox. And his EX-Girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 1(Part 2)

Carmelita fired another shot, missing Sly again, "Freeze ringtail."

Sly stopped, he knew he could distract her long enough to Bentley and Murray to pull around in the gang's van.

Carmelita slowly advanced on Sly, "Who do you think you are..?"

"Sly Cooper." Sly quickly said.

"I meant pulling a stunt like that, Cooper. What makes you think that you can just…Just disappear like that?!" Carmelita lowered her pistol.

"Uh, the fact that I'm guy who saved Paris and the whole world." Sly said, "And the fact that Le Paradox stole my paraglider."

"You could have jumped. Le Paradox fell into the water unharmed." Carmelita pointed out.

"I can't swim." Sly shrugged.

"Sly, get out of there! We're all set with the van." Bentley was now talking through an earpiece that Sly wore.

"Sorry Carmelita, but as much as I love our little encounters, I have to go." Sly had backed up to a window. He heard the roaring of the van, and he dove backwards.

Carmelita fired a shot, missed, and broke the window out.

Sly was smiling as he fell onto the top of the van, "Thanks Carmelita."

"COOPER!" Carmelita yelled as they drove off.

Sly swung into the van through a window, and he slumped back in his seat.

"Sly, are you okay?" Bentley asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sly sighed.

"Good. Because we need you to be in your best shape for our next mission." Bentley began.

"Let me guess…Dmitri's counterfeiting again?" Sly asked.

"Not our Dmitri though. Dmitri's apparent doppelganger." Bentley said, "Looks like we're going to have to, how would Dmitri put this… 'Bust his chops' again."

"Sounds…Repetitive." Sly almost smiled, "This'll be a piece of cake."

"Cake? Man…You're making me hungry Sly." Murray looked back at Sly.

"You're always hungry big guy." Sly pointed out, "I wonder if Carmelita will end up helping us."

"Knowing her, she'll blow off some steam and then come looking for us. She was vicious at her job when you disappeared, but…She was also depressed. She performed her own little search for you." Bentley looked at his turtle shell laptop.

"Good." Sly put his hands behind his head as the van came to a stop, "Our little game of cat and mouse will be over…again."

They all stepped out and looked around. Sly spoke first, "Man…I can hardly remember this place."

"Sly, help us set up for our hideout." Bentley said, "I would…But you know…"

Sly nodded and grabbed a table, he placed it at an empty space. He glanced around, _Man…I really missed this. Egypt…It was different. It feels good to be back…Even if Clockwerk might be returning._


	3. Chapter 2

**Note: This is a short chapter, the rest will be too. I currently have a lot to do, so please be patient as I update these.**

Sly looked around the now barren streets of Paris. All the people...Animals, had gone back to their houses for the night.

Sly jumped from his position at the top of the light pole. He landed on a rooftop. He sprinted without a worry.

"Sly! Come in Sly!" Bentley spoke through the earpiece.

"I hear you Bentley, continue." Sly stopped to pull out his Binocucom.

In the corner, next to a picture of him and Carmelita, Sly could see Bentley.

"I'm tagging a way point to an area my scanners are picking up an ancient artifact." Bentley looked behind him for a brief moment.

"Something wrong Bentley?" Sly asked.

"No. Murray is on his way to rendezvous with you at the area. Hurry Sly!" Betnley cut off the video feed.

Sly shrugged, "Guess I'll have to investigate then." He put away his Binocucom and headed towards way point he had seen in the Binocucom.

As Sly neared it, he could hear the rambling of someone. He could pick up bits and pieces.

"...Blasted...Docking here...Gold..."

Sly was now on the roof above the voice. He could make out the shape of a...a...Raccoon?

"Bentley." Sly pressed the earpiece to talk, "Bring up the street lights. Then come here. You'll wanna see this."

"Huh? Who be tryin' to sneak up on Cap'n Mulius, the greatest pirate to ever had sailed the seas?" The Raccoon pulled out a sword from his belt. The sword was the cooper crook, or cane head.

"Easy now." Sly jumped down, "Believe it or not, we're related."

"Aargh! You be tryin' to mess with me mind! I'm no fool!" Mulius said.

_That's debatable..._ Sly kept that to himself though, "Captain Mulius, I'm not your enemy."

"Prove it then! Who is it that be feared the most in all the sev'n seas?" Mulius pointed the sword at Sly.

"Sly, that would be Black Beard...However he sounds arrogant. Try saying his name." Bentley said through the earpiece, "I'm almost there."

"That would be none other than Captain Mulius of course!" Sly said.

"Aye! You be a friend. Me crew seem to have jumped ship and left me here." Mulius sheathed his sword, "Where is here?"

"This my good friend, is Paris." Sly smiled faintly, "What year is it?"

"Seventeen thirty-four!" Mulius looked a bit confused.

"Actually...It's Twenty Thirteen." Sly could see Bentley.

Mulius laughed, "Aye! You be a jokester indeed!"

"Actually sir, he's not joking. Welcome to the future Mulius Cooper." Bentley rolled over to them, beside Sly.

Now Murray joined them.

"A movin' chair! What a treasure." Mulius said, "If this be Twenty Thirteen, then why am I here?"

"That's a good question." Bentley said seriously, "Come with us and we will explain."

Unknown to the gang, a hooded feline crouched in the distance. Watching them, listening to them. In her hand...The Clockwerk feathers. Her purring was confident. She had a plan already.


End file.
